Ashrak
by SpazKit
Summary: AU. In Spria, there is a hidden legend... A different way for our heros to reach their final destination. My pet project. Fluff/Angst/plot! Ooo...
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be a very, very fun story for me to write.  
  
  
  
Ashrak  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
"Kinoc! We are going to be late unless you stop your whining and hurry up!" Auron quipped, half pushing the pudgy man up the towering steps of Bevelle's library. Kinoc grunted, Auron's two large hands pressing against his chubby shoulder blades. The two elder teenagers were scampering towards their morning class when they almost ran head first into a tall, handsome Yevonite named Braska.  
  
"Auron, Kinoc. Hurry up or Lord Mika will be displeased," Braska chided, falling into step behind the two breathless monks. Braska sighed and shook his head with a smile, his long decorated robes falling gracefully behind.  
  
"This… was… his fault!" Auron hissed, strands of ink black hair falling into disarray upon his crinkled forehead.  
  
"Was not!" Kinoc gasped, wiping his damp brow. "You're the one whom forgot your training boots-"  
  
"Enough."  
  
The three 17 year olds froze at Lord Mika's soft yet commanding voice. Kinoc swallowed heavily, and Auron just stared at the ground, his rust eyes refusing to meet the elder Summoner's. Silently and in single file, the three students of Yevon walked solemnly into the library and sat cross- legged before the many ancient scrolls that adorned the walls. The room was stone, like the majority of Bevelle's structures, and the architecture was as ancient as Yevon himself. In this particular library, the books were hundreds of years old, and only closely monitored students were allowed to be taught in such a sacred area. Lord Mika had planned this lesson over a month ago, making the tardiness of the three students all the more aggravating.  
  
Mika sighed and stood before the most colorful of the scrolls, the oldest off them all. Auron, Kinoc, and Braska sat quietly before the summoner, their wide youthful eyes drinking in the sacred text.  
  
"This," Mika began, "Is truly the most… sacred of scrolls within Bevelle's libraries. Taken from Zanarkand before the great burning, this scroll was supposedly hand-written by one of Yevon's most trusted monks, just before the dawn of Sin." The three students stared up at the aged tapestry in awe. "This scroll contains the legend of the most sacred of races. More so than we humans, more so than the Guado or Ronso. This tapestry depicts Yevon's oldest children, a race He created with His bare hands. We call this race… the Ancients."  
  
Mika moved closer to the aging material, pointing but not touching. "I'm sure you've heard of the Ancients, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Braska intoned, "The Ancients were the first guardians of the summoners, hundreds of years ago."  
  
"That is correct. After the birth of Sin, the Ancients would guard the summoners as they journeyed to Zanarkand."  
  
"What did they look like?" Kinoc asked, his eyes moving rapidly over the tapestry.  
  
"We have no definitive image or drawing of these creatures. The old text of Yevon describes them as powerful beasts, capable of changing their form. Cat, Wolven, other wild things. Other, more refined documents account the creatures as humans with the eyes of animals. Both state the supreme power that these beings possessed, the power of Yevon himself.  
  
"It is said that long ago, the Ancients would come to the summoners in the form of a child, man or woman, and study the summoner for a time. They studied the form and soul, searching out only the strongest and companionate. When the Ancient was satisfied, he would change, becoming his true form, and accompany the summoner until he or she summoned the final aeon. They have been described as… mortal aeons, aeons of flesh and blood, if you can imagine." Mika paused a moment to let the image manifest itself to the teenagers.  
  
"What happened to them, then? If they were so powerful?" Auron asked quietly, he too enchanted by the fairytale Mika wove before them.  
  
Mika sighed. "That is… unclear. Some text depicts a strange war between them, some say that a few of these creatures betrayed Yevon, and the others tried to cleanse their ranks of the infidels. I have read, in my time, of a monk who came upon an argument; a summoner cursing her Ancient. The Ancient shook his mighty head and simply… faded away. The truth? The truth… is that we do not know for sure. Approximately two hundred years after the birth of Sin, they simply… disappeared."  
  
Mika stood back, observing the dreamy looks of his three best students. The elder summoner sighed wistfully; Auron and Kinoc would soon leave his classes, their future goals being of the warrior cast. Only Braska would remain to be tutored. Mika was unsure if the boy would become a simple priest, or take the path of the summoner. Regardless, Braska had seemingly been blessed by Yevon, his bright blue eyes eager to appease and help.  
  
"Do you think… they are still alive?" Auron suddenly asked, his gaze shifting from the scroll to the summoner. His russet eyes were intent and scrutinizing, you could practically see the gears churning inside his head.  
  
Mika merely smirked. "No one has seen or written of an ancient in hundreds of years. Today, they seem only a fairytale. No one knows. Regardless, it is Yevon's wishes whether they are here or not. Now, be gone with you. Our time here is done."  
  
Auron and Kinoc stood, followed by Braska. But before they left, Auron turned one last time to look upon the aging tapestry… and wonder. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1  
  
  
  
Tidus walked slowly after Auron, scuffing his feet against the ground. Beside him, Luca was bustling after the blitzball match and fiend's attack, people chitchatting excitedly and full of life. Tidus didn't feel at all like that. Tidus felt somewhat… betrayed. And a little guilty for exploding on the old man like that. Still, someone had to be blamed for this mess. It was so… wrong. Everything. Tidus just wanted to go home…  
  
"Boy."  
  
Tidus turned, not even aware that they had stopped. He'd almost run right into the swordsman.  
  
"Chin up."  
  
With that, Auron turned and continued his walk, easily navigating through the winding and busy streets. Tidus sighed, and followed meekly behind.  
  
A few feet off, a small group of children were advancing upon a stray cat, giggling with glee. The leader of the small pack was a ragged little boy, his grimy fingers pointed towards the small, frightened animal. Snickering, the other small children crept behind the leader, cornering the small black cat.  
  
"Let's shave it!" A boy suggested, rubbing his hands.  
  
"No, let's throw it in the water!" They all grinned in amusement as they came within feet of the small feline.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The flock of children halted, and whirled around to face the owner of the soft tenor. The voice emanated from a young woman, her green eyes watching intently upon the kids. That wasn't the scary thing though, the scary thing was the six foot talk hulk of a man behind her, muscles bulging in every which direction, his massive arms crossing his chest.  
  
"Now, you weren't about to do something… mean to that little cat, were you?" The young lady asked, her eyes flashing and reflecting the afternoon sun.  
  
"Oh, oh no," The leader stammered, and the pack of children scrambled in all directions. The girl chuckled while the man behind her 'Hmphed'.  
  
"You tend to have that affect on people, you know that Bourik."  
  
"Hush up," the man grunted, drawing another chuckle from the girl. She knelt slowly, her long tan shorts protecting her knees as they came to rest upon the cold stone street. The cat looked uneasily towards the young woman, and then hesitantly came forward, sniffing her outstretched hand. The girl smiled, lifting the feline into her arms, the black cat's fur coming to rest upon the bare skin of her neck.  
  
"Kira, you are hopeless," The man smirked, stretching his long arms, the muscles in his bare chest rippling over scarred skin.  
  
"I know," she smiled, cradling the now purring cat against her chest. "Come. Let's meet with the others. We can bring our new friend with us." Bourik sighed, his head swinging side to side as he followed the smaller girl's short black hair into the streets of Luca.  
  
The two walked swiftly through the crowd, towards the edge of the city. Just before the roads cleared and the rolling plains came into view, they turned, entering a small stone house upon the left of the street. Kira made her way smoothly up to the door, her strong legs easily lifting her over the cracks and rubble in the failing steps.  
  
"Kira! Bourik! About time," A woman called, her soft smile subduing the harshness in her words.  
  
"My apologies, Anaji, we took a minor detour and ended up with a houseguest," Kira smirked, motioning towards the content feline in her arms. Anaji rolled her golden eyes. Always, Kira was rescuing little creatures and bringing them back as pets. Last time, she'd brought a tamed chocobo that was four feet tall. Oh, had that had been ever so amusing. Shaking her head, copper colored hair swung before her eyes as she followed Kira and Bourik into the living room of the small Luca home. Kira let the cat down, and it hesitated, then began to explore.  
  
Kira and Bourik sat simultaneously around a small wooden table, intricately carved in strange lettering. Kira sat herself upon the worn couch, her tan shorts resting just below the knees, her ember vest soaking up the sunlight that filtered through the windows.  
  
"I take it Kou's out doing what he does best, then," Kira remarked, noting the absence of the dark-haired warrior.  
  
Anaji shrugged, setting a tray of tea mugs and a kettle upon the table. "He said there was good game up north. He should be back soon, also with information on the new summoner."  
  
"Donna?" Kira asked, confused.  
  
"No, the newest. High summoner Braska's daughter." Bourik's deep voice answered for Anaji as he poured himself some tea, growling when he spilt a drop upon his loose black slacks.  
  
"Yuna," A rough voice answered, a tall, armored man said gruffly as he entered the living room in haste. "And that isn't the half of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Anaji asked curiously, setting herself beside Bourik and sipping her tea.  
  
Kou grunted, leaning up against the bare stone wall. "Remember Braska's party? Auron, the fallen monk. Jecht, the mysterious blitzman from a forgotten Zanarkand. And Braska."  
  
"Yes, we know that," Kira said softly, sharply aware at the hunter's obvious distress over… something. "We were there."  
  
Kou snorted, his sharp yellow eyes peering outside the window. "Well, guess what. We were wrong about the monk. He is not dead. Not at all. Saw him this very morning, battling with the new summoner's guardians."  
  
The others stared in shock. "But… " Anaji stuttered, "We watched him die! Kira was mere feet away when he fell outside of Bevelle. You must be mistaken, Kou-"  
  
"No mistake. He lives. Didn't get close enough to smell em', but he looked to be breathing to me. Something's up. I don't like it. To top that, Seymour is doing quite… well in his new role of Maestor. The role we tried to hard to keep him /out/ of," Kou growled, annoyance leaking into his voice.  
  
They sat in silence for a time, pondering what the hunter had reported.  
  
"Does Horat and Anpu know of this?" Bourik asked, his rich voice startling the cat behind him.  
  
"No. Didn't have time." Kou replied.  
  
"Then I will go. I will alert the Khan and Hiedo packs. Perhaps they know something we don't," the large man decided, standing.  
  
"What of the new summoner? Who will go with them?" Anaji questioned. "No doubt they take the highroad soon."  
  
"Kou," Kira motioned, "And I will watch over the party from afar. We must be wary… The others have been… attacking our ranks more so than usual as of late. Be well, my pack mates."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of Yuna's party watched in concern as their summoner and Tidus proceeded to laugh their brains out upon Luca's edge, their loud laughs echoing over the docks. Auron smiled behind his collar as Kimahri's ears flattened against his furry head, denoting confusion.  
  
"Let's go!" Yuna smiled, still giggling. She and Tidus lead the way to the Miihen Highroad. The others just groaned, anticipating the long road ahead. In the brush beyond, two pairs of eyes waited patiently for the party to begin their journey. 


	3. Chapter 2

Yaay. Funfunfun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Auron," Tidus groaned, "I'm tired. Can't we stop?"  
  
A light rain had begun to fall over the Miihen Highroad, while rolling thunder echoed in the distance. The majority of the people upon the path had taken shelter, and only the party walked the muddying road. Auron sighed. The boy was probably not used to walking for long periods like this, but he'd better /get/ used to it. Glancing to Yuna, the elder guardian took in her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Very well. Up there," Auron pointed, motioning to one of the abandoned ruins. The circular building would provide comfort from the rain. Trudging through the muck, the thunder suddenly intensified, and a flash of lightning reached out over the plains. Kimahri grunted, shooing Yuna inside the decaying structure. Once inside, the clouds broke open and it down poured, rain splattering everywhere. Tidus stuck out his tongue to the darkening sky as Lulu and Wakka spread out a number of blankets upon the pleasantly dry ground. Kimahri made a fire close to the entrance so that the smoke would billow outwards.  
  
Stacking their weapons safely away from the rain, the party huddled closely to the comforting fire, basking in it's warmth. They engaged in innocent talk, well, mostly Wakka talking to Tidus about blitzball. Auron and Kimahri both rolled their eyes, well, eye, and turned away.  
  
"You want first watch?" Auron asked softly to the Ronso. The cat beast nodded silently, and placed himself at the entrance to the structure. Auron nodded and stifled a yawn, and turned back towards the others.  
  
"Yea, but it's a penalty to knee an opposing player, ya?"  
  
"Not if they did it first! This one time, we were-"  
  
Auron sighed and settled upon one of the spread blankets. The two droned on for quite some time, but Auron listened to the rain instead. Only Yuna paid close attention to the conversation, her eyes bright with interest. Lulu frowned in distaste, and closed her eyes for sleep.  
  
"No, no I don't think so Wakka. What if-"  
  
"I thought you were the tired one." Auron said softly to himself, burying his face in his clothed arm and rolling over on his side.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"Well, this is just wonderful," Kira complained, her short black hair plastered to her forehead. Granted, she liked thunderstorms, but not when she was outside.  
  
"Indeed," Kou agreed, his shorter black hair also dripping, running down his face onto his silver breastplate. The two were about a half a mile from Yuna's party, downward from the wind and their scent. A few rises and hills prevented direct sight, but the two knew where the party was.  
  
Kira sighed, running her hand through her hair. Damned rain. It was loud, smelly-  
  
"Hey…" Kou suddenly perked up, his blazing yellow eyes rapidly scanning the tall grasses. Kira immediately tensed herself, testing the air. Nothing.  
  
"What?" She whispered, squatting.  
  
Kou said nothing, but narrowed his eyes. A low growl journeyed from his belly to his throat, and Kira followed suit when he shifted his form to what appeared to be nothing but a black shadow. Tensed… watching… waiting.  
  
Neither had a chase to cry out when several other shadows launched themselves from hiding, the tall grass becoming their own little world. Kou howled in rage. Three hulking creatures attacked the two guardians in silence. Both had beady red eyes, glowing in the darkness. Both looked vaguely wolf-like also, but with deformed, bat like ears and greasy fur.  
  
They each froze, their glowing eyes burrowing into each other. It was an ancient dance, one repeated many times throughout Spira's history. A twitch, a growl… and then all hell broke loose. Blood was splattered onto the blowing grasses, howls of pain and rage echoed over the rolling plains. Lightning cracked over their heads, illuminating their warring bodies.  
  
Kira hissed angrily when a razor sharp claw imbedded itself in her side. She roared in rage, her own massive paw ripping into her assailant's face. The thing screeched in pain, flailing it's arms about, trying to see. She growled again, her normal alto voice dropping to a rumble, her green eyes aglow.  
  
"Kira!" Kou howled, but he was unable to protect her when one of the beasts slid behind… Kira whipped around in time to see a massive paw bearing down upon her head. Kou roared as he watched his comrade fall bonelessly to the ground, defenseless.  
  
New plan, he thought through the red haze of anger that had settled over his mind. Grunting, he snapped and growled at the two remaining creatures, he had already killed one of them. He drove them back, slashing and yipping. Back… and back again. Please, he prayed in his mind, please be all right without me Kira…  
  
Auron's eye snapped open when a blood-curling screech broke over the thunder. On his feet in a mere second and snatching his blade, he and Kimahri were charging outward into the rain, leave the capable Wakka and Lulu to defend their summoner. They ran through the billowing tall grass, lighting temporarily blinding the two guardians. Auron cursed at leaving his sunglasses with his cloak, both set neatly beside his blanket. The glasses might have helped against the blinding flashes of light.  
  
They expected fiends, but as they ran, all grew silent. Auron slowed, panting, while Kimahri stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"Kimahri upwind. Cannot smell."  
  
Auron cursed, tightening his grip on the suddenly heavy blade, trying to calm his breathing. "They couldn't have just disappeared. Hiding?" The swordsman questioned, peering through the waving grasses, the green color bleached in the dark light, creating an eerie landscape before them.  
  
"Auron," Kimahri said softly, a growl in his throat. Stealthy, Auron came to the cat's side. Kimahri pointed to at least a pint of fresh blood dotting a patch of torn grass. "Fresh. Human." Auron felt his body tense. Somebody was out here…  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Yes? No? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kimahri flanked Auron, the two inspecting the bloodied landscape. Obviously, someone had died here… or been horribly injured. The rain pelted them both, thunder roaring angrily across the sky, adding to the two guardian's sudden unease. Auron was so engrossed in the bloody grasses that he tripped over a heavy mass upon the ground. Grunting, he righted himself, and glanced downwards… to find a bloody corpse.  
  
"Kimahri!" Auron hissed, kneeling to better see the mass of flesh. It was most… disturbing. Kimahri looked over Auron's shoulder as the swordsman gently turned the body over, to face the roaring sky. They inhaled sharply.  
  
In a grotesque mockery of Yevon, the body had been… carved, cruel scarring running over the man's naked form. The scars were… symbols. Some Auron's didn't know… but there, upon the man's torn right breast, was the eye of Yevon, the wings of the design running over his crushed sternum. Nauseated, Auron stood and clenched his jaw, his back colliding with Kimahri's furry chest. This man had been mauled to death, his skin and flesh torn and ripped into a pulp.  
  
"What kind of fiend would do this?" Auron asked quietly, suddenly feeling uneasy being alone out here, so far from his summoner. He needed to be at her side, to protect her and Tidus from… whatever had done this.  
  
"Kimahri not know. Kimahri never see something like this, not even by Ronso."  
  
"Let's go back," Auron said, but stopped when Kimahri's sensitive ears suddenly perked up. Whipping around, he surged forward into the wet grass. Auron followed without a word, hoping they didn't find another body like the previous. Kimahri pulled back the wall of grass to reveal another prone form sprawled out upon the damp ground. Wincing, Auron turned away, not wanting to see-  
  
"Alive," the cat beast murmured, kneeling carefully and gathering the battered form in his arms. He rose, and Auron came closer to inspect the person. Dear Yevon, it was but a girl, looking to be in her mid-twenties. Her eyes were clamped shut, a blood was flowing freely down her side from some wound. "Hurt," Kimahri confirmed, his wet nose filled with the scent of pain and blood.  
  
Auron tensed, unsure of what to do. Bringing the stranger back with them could be risky… What would Braska have done? Braska… would have done all he could to help.  
  
"Bring her. Let's get back to Yuna, I don't like this at all," Auron ordered, his eye still scanning the plains for some sign of the powerful fiend that did this. The whole ordeal was making him sick to his stomach.  
  
"What of others? Take girl, Kimahri scan area," The Ronso suggested. Auron didn't really want to, he rather enjoyed having the constant of his blade at the ready… but obliged, and Kimahri placed the limp girl into his arms. She was surprisingly heavy as her damp head came to rest upon his shoulder. Auron 'hmphed', and waited for the blue cat to make a brief sweep of the area. The storm raged on, and Auron winced at the loud crashes of thunder. Kimahri apparently had enough as well, and after a time, he shook his head. No others.  
  
Slightly lost in all lightning and grass, the Ronso led the way back to the Miihen Highroad, taking care to wait for the swordsman and his package. The stranger moaned softly against Auron's red cloak, but did not waken. Auron questioned himself, wondering if this was such a good idea… But the painful breaths of the girl convinced him otherwise and he tightened his grip. He sighed in relief when the ruins and shelter came into view.  
  
"Auron! Kimahri!" Yuna called, her own relief obvious upon her face as her two guardians returned. Her smile became a frown of confusion when she saw the prone form Auron carried.  
  
"Inside," he commanded, his dripping hair fanned out upon his brow. Gently, he knelt, and placed the shivering young woman near the fire to warm her. She twitched slightly, then lay still.  
  
"What happened?" Lulu asked, her dark eye examining the stranger.  
  
"Something… I, I don't know." Auron shook his head as he removed his damp robe, and also setting it near the fire to dry. "We expected fiends… but found only blood. Lots of blood… and a strange corpse. Freshly killed. And… her." He motioned towards the girl. "She's hurt, Yuna. Can you help her?"  
  
The young summoner swallowed, but nodded. Auron joined her and the two rolled the young woman onto her back. The stranger moaned slightly, her dark eyebrows coming together in pain. Auron gently lifted the soaked black vest from her abdomen, revealing a series of deep gashes in her side. Yuna winced, recognizing a rib that showed through the gore. Yevon, Yuna prayed, and gently probed the area, drawing a stifled groan from deep within the girl's chest. Seeing no other major wounds, other than the dark bruise forming upon her forehead, Yuna cast Cure, the most powerful spell she knew.  
  
Both stared in shock when the spell had absolutely no affect upon the stranger.  
  
"Try again," Auron asked, confused. Yuna did, and again nothing happened. Nothing at all. Blood was clotting, but the wound was still wide open.  
  
"I, I don't understand!" Yuna gasped, looking to the others. Auron's eye narrowed. The whole ordeal was just getting odder by the minute…  
  
"Something is strange, Yuna. I don't like it. The battle, and then whoever did this disappeared. She won't heal. I will stay awake tonight, with Kimahri-" the cat nodded, "And we will be extra careful. Something is not right here." Kimahri nodded in agreement; his feline senses were on full alert.  
  
"You're sure, Sir Auron? Wakka and I can take watch, you can-"  
  
"No. I would much prefer it be me," Auron stated, his tone one of no- nonsense. He stood, and moved close to the edge of the shelter with Kimahri. Yuna nodded solemnly, and sat close to the fire, examining the young woman before her. The stranger wore a pair of long tan shorts that stopped below her knees, embroidered in black along the edges with strange symbols she didn't understand. The black vest she wore was leather, and it overlapped what appeared to be a simple white tank top. The strange symbols ran the length of the seams along the side of the vest. Odd… vest itself was unharmed, yet the skin below was torn and ripped…  
  
A simple bead necklace with a claw held in center ran the circle of her neck. The same beads were wrapped tightly around her upper arms and ankles. Two leather sneakers held her feet. A pair of simple silver earrings, and that was all there was to the woman. At least on the outside. She carried no weapons, at least not that had been found with her. She didn't look all that threatening, well, she was also unconscious. Yuna shook her head, wondering why on Spira the woman was immune to her magics. The stranger moaned softly in pain, swallowing thickly before knitting her eyebrows again. Yuna sighed. She wished there were something she could do…  
  
Reaching into her pack, she removed a roll of gauze, one of the mandatory medical supplies she always carried in case of emergencies. Lulu acknowledged Yuna, and lifted the woman's back, drawing a grunt from her. With tender hands, Yuna quickly wrapped the ribs and wound, blood soaking into the bindings. The woman moaned softly, hear head falling to it's side.  
  
At least satisfied, the young summoner and mage lay the prone form back to the earth, close to the fire for warmth. Somewhat content, Yuna lay upon her own blanket and slept. Outside, Auron and Kimahri kept close watch over the party as the storm raged on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Funness. Regardless… I like this story. Eee. 


	5. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Kira groaned in pain, struggling helplessly with the darkness that clouded her mind. As if on a sea of pins and needles, movement was painful and awareness only heightened this unpleasant experience. Still, it must be done. Stifling a whimper, the wounded woman slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Silence other than the crackling of a fire filled her sensitive ears. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light, and she found herself someplace foreign. She lay there, flustered, for a moment before she tilted her head to the left. She cursed within her fevered mind; there, beside her, was the summoner Yuna. Damn it!  
  
Struggling to remember, Kira tried to piece together what had happened… She and Kou had been guarding the party when… Dear gods. They had been attacked by the others, the Yevejai. Kou! Ignoring the flooding pain in her side, Kira vaulted upwards, concern and fear tainting her already jumbled thoughts. Blinking rapidly to clear the sudden tears from her eyes, she silently and gracefully made her way around the sleeping summoner and guardians. She had to find Kou-  
  
Building momentum, she almost ran into a hazy red object that moved to cross her path. She hissed, sliding to a stop on the now-damp grass beneath her feet. Placing her hands on her knees for support, Kira glanced upwards, her green eyes glowing with menace.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a rich voice emerged from behind a band of gray. A light drizzle fell upon his ember and silver hair, forcing the locks downward with the weight. Ah yes, Sir Auron. The dead, yet not dead guardian. Even in the dim light of the now-apparent moon, Kira could not see his eyes, a pair of dark glasses obscuring her view.  
  
"Apparently not," She wheezed with annoyance, yet falling to one knee weakly. Not really caring what the guardian thought, she lifted her shirt to examine herself… she vaguely remembered a claw catching her ribs in a flailing sideswipe of an enraged Yevajai. The wound was still open, but not bleeding anymore. The groaned inwardly, the gash would take another day to heal fully.  
  
"Who are you?" The red-clad guardian asked coldly, pushing his glasses up his nose with a gloved hand. Kira glanced up again, agitated.  
  
"Someone who needs to make my leave. Stand aside."  
  
Angering Kira more, the guardian laughed slightly. "You are in no position to tell me what to do, woman," He replied, further denying her request by stepping closer. She bared her teeth angrily, her jade eyes narrowing more so than before.  
  
"And you've no right to keep me here." She hissed through clenched teeth, ignoring the fire that licked at her ribs. She needed to leave, to find Kou-  
  
"I repeat; who are you and what the hell happened out there?" Auron asked again, his voice rough. Kimahri suddenly appeared behind him, and the stranger's eyes widened in surprise. Ah yes, Kira reminded herself. They have a Rhonso in their company, not one of their own.  
  
Kira shook her head slowly, perhaps trying to stow the pain away. "My name in unimportant. I am a traveler. A… friend of mine and myself were… attacked…"  
  
Without warning, Kira hissed in pain, her head bowing to her chest as she struggled to withstand a sudden wave of heat that cascaded through her body. Suddenly, she understood. The Yevajai's claw… it must have been tainted with something. That's why she was healing so slowly. Damn them! Curses again flowed through her mind and she momentarily forgot where she was.  
  
Auron watched with intent as the woman swayed. He knelt, and placed his bare hand upon her shoulder, just why he was unsure. The monk inhaled sharply when he felt the fiery heat that emanated from her fair skin. Turning back to Kimahri, the Ronso nodded, understanding without words. The cat turned away to take watch alone.  
  
Auron maneuvered his own unused blanket to the wincing stranger, and wrapped the cloth around her shoulders. Her head snapped up, and she regarded him with disbelief.  
  
"You're ill," he stated bluntly, and noted out of the corner of his eye that Lulu and Yuna were now awake and watching with interest. He hastily removed his hands from the woman, and stood again.  
  
"I must go," was her groan of an answer. "He could be in trouble."  
  
Auron tilted his head. "The other one? I'm sorry, but that man was torn to shreds," He replied emotionlessly, not even thinking about the effects his words might have on the woman. Kira's face paled, her eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Was he your summoner?" Yuna asked from behind, but not drawing the woman's shocked eyes from the swordsman.  
  
"No…" Kira whispered, whether as a response to Auron or Yuna, they did not know. Shocking them, she suddenly stood tall, as if there was nothing wrong with her lithe yet strong body. "Show me," she barked suddenly, her eyes almost aglow with sudden rage. Auron was intrigued, and perhaps even a little jealous at how easily the woman stowed away her obvious pain. Yuna nodded her consent, and Auron simply shrugged nonchalantly, and turn to leave. Kira strode stiffly behind him, matching his strides with ease. Kimahri watched from afar as the two made their way back to the spot of blood and death.  
  
After a few minutes, Auron stood off to the side, and pointed to the man- made clearing. Now ignoring the swordsman, Kira swallowed thickly, and made her way into the dense grass. The night's rain had washed away the blood, tainting the ground a pale red. There… was the corpse. Muttering a silent prayer to no god in particular, she looked over the body.  
  
Auron was a little shocked to find her expression shift from apprehension to one of anger and disgust. She muttered something under her breath that he didn't understand, and looked away, in the opposite direction of the highroad; into the wilderness. Auron found his eye sliding over her physic, studying her movements and her expressions. Her clothing was not a typical representation of any town or village he knew off; most places, like Kilika or Luca, had an unofficial yet ever-present dress code.  
  
Kira sighed, and turned away, weariness setting in and overpowering her sudden burst of emotion.  
  
"Who is he?" Auron questioned. For some reason, the woman seemed to be more pliable at the moment, and answered without a snipped reply.  
  
"He is the one who attacked myself and my friend," Kira sighed tiredly, turning away from the body and slowly making her way back the way they had come. Auron followed.  
  
"And why did he do that?"  
  
Kira snorted. "Why are you suddenly so concerned, guardian?" she asked crankily, her hand coming to rest upon her side.  
  
"I am concerned about possible dangers in the area of my summoner. You qualify," the swordsman answered coolly. "How do I know that you aren't a threat to her or my party?"  
  
Kira paused, and turned to face the gray-haired man. Auron felt somewhat awkward when she suddenly started to chuckle, her smooth voice echoing over the grass. She continued to snicker, and continued, staggering somewhat, back to the highroad. Agitated because he didn't know why she behaved as such, Auron followed closely behind, his fingers tightening around his blade. He didn't like mysteries, regardless if he was one himself.  
  
Dawn came closer, faint light seeping into the now cloudless sky. Birds began to sing and the air smelled heavily of dew. Auron sighed, his free hand coming up to massage the bridge of his nose. Another sleepless night, one of countless such nights as a guardian. He snapped his eye open when the woman faltered slightly before continuing. The grass brushed lazily upon his dark pants as they approached the old ruins.  
  
Yuna was standing at the entrance, waiting for them. She gave a hesitant smile to the stranger as the two came to stop before the dome's entrance.  
  
"I have not had a chance to properly introduce myself before you left…" the teenager began, "I am Yuna, a summoner."  
  
The stranger sighed, her dull eyes blinking slowly.  
  
"I am… Kira," she finally said, "I am a… guardian of sorts." Yuna nodded brightly, and bowed in Yevon's name. Kira frowned silently, though the summoner didn't see it.  
  
"Really?" Yuna asked excitedly. "I am honored to meet you, Lady Kira!" Kira had to keep from rolling her eyes. Teenagers. Such enthusiasm. Auron was thinking the same thing, though he was again agitated at 'Kira'… why had she not just told him her name when he'd asked?  
  
"Yuna," Auron stated, his voice commanding attention. "We need to leave. We have little time to waste."  
  
Yuna nodded, the other guardians packed and ready. "Are you journeying the highroad?" The summoner asked. Auron's head turned sharply to his summoner. Don't-  
  
Kira nodded slightly and shrugged. Why the hell not.  
  
"I would like you to accompany us, Kira," Yuna asked. "If only to keep watch over your wound. I am a healer, and it's inability to heal concerns me." Kira's eyes widened in disbelief. They… had tried to heal her. Damn. She needed to find Kou… but first, she needed to alert the other nearby packs of the Yevaji and Yuna herself. She might as well.  
  
Kira nodded briefly. "As you wish, summoner," she said softly. Auron said nothing, but began to walk at a brisk pace back to the Miihen Highroad, his blade poised on his shoulder blade, a wicked tail behind his flowing robes.  
  
  
  
Yayness. New chapter. I'm tired. Going to bed now. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Muy bueno!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
It was like a fire, a heat wave, that was burning her veins and lungs. Whatever the Yevajai scum had cut her with… Kira was most certainly feeling it now. Her strides were beginning to fall short and her breath shorter. No summoner's magic could help her… she needed to save herself. And /then/ find Kou. Assuming whatever the toxin was didn't kill her first. Such pleasant thoughts.  
  
However, that could prove to be a difficult task, giving her rapidly blurring eyesight. If any of Yuna's party had noticed her slackening pace and worsening condition, no one had spoken up. Kira sighed irritably. She was going to need help. She despised needing help. It made her feel weak.  
  
Thankfully, the trek of the Highroad was almost complete; she could see the circular Al Bhed shop in the distance. Thank gods. Auron wanted to stop, and she was grateful. For the remainder of the unpleasant trip, Kira concentrated on placing one foot before the other, her toes kicking up dust. As the party made their way to the inn, Kira paused, and gently touched the resident Rhonso's shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked weakly, her voice rough and throaty. Kimahri paused, not trusting the stranger. "Look, I… I need your help," Kira said softly, watching as Yuna paused, looking back at them from the doorway of the Inn.  
  
"What Kira need help with?" Kimahri asked hastily, casting brief glances to his summoner. Kira coughed softly, drawing the Rhonso's attention back. The cat noted the blood that now colored her lower lip.  
  
"I need… you to… help me find a plant," Kira panted, sweat beading on her forehead. "It's got seven leaves and has a very, very tiny blue flower in the center," she explained, wiping her brow. She prayed that the plant would be the correct cure. If it wasn't… She didn't think she'd make it to Kou anyway. What a wonderful way to… die.  
  
Kimahri grunted. At first, she thought he was turning to leave. Then his massive feet began to pad off to the side of the road, heading towards the gully below. Thanking whomever, she followed shakily. Hate, hate, hate being sick, Kira murmured to herself. Despise it. Detest it. Can't ignore it. Pain is one thing, but fever licking at the corners of your mind… Ugh.  
  
She helped Kimahri as best she could, which was literally no help at all, just aimless stumbling through brush and grass as the sun dipped lower in the sky. The cat must have sensed her discomfort, for he sped up his searching. Time was a blur to Kira, though later she realized it must have been at least an hour of looking for the elusive plant.  
  
"Kira look here," he said at last, as the sun was painting the walls of the gorge a vibrant red. Stumbling, she made her way to the massive and now very blurry blue form. Kneeling, she peered at the object of Kimahri's attention. There it was. Thank gods. She reminded Kimahri of an ancient mage as she plucked the plant, disarming the leaves from the pale blue flower. Swallowing thickly, Kira placed the flower in her mouth and chewed it, her saliva mixing with the newly released nectar. She made a face; it must not be a pleasant taste.  
  
After a few moments, the cat watched as Kira spat in her hands, as if her saliva was cleansing water. She lifted her shirt and began the painful process of rubbing her fingers against her wound. It must hurt badly, Kimahri thought, though she did not stop, even when he could see her visibly straining to groan in agony. Despite the fact that he did not know her well, Kimahri found himself respecting the young woman before him.  
  
Apparently having had enough, Kira sat back, trying to wipe the look of pain from her face. Kimahri cocked his head, asking the question silently.  
  
"I don't know if it will work or not…" Kira said softly, wincing and spitting as she tried to rid her mouth of the taste. "Thank you, though you never told me your name."  
  
He grinned, his fangs gleaming in the light.  
  
"Kimahri say Kira welcome," he answered, and helped the woman to her feet. She grunted under the strain, her side hurting horribly.  
  
"Thank you, Kimahri. You are most kind," She winced, and the two made their way up the gorge wall, slowly but steadily. Kimahri's claws were of great use. As they approached the Inn, Kira sighed in relief. Enough, she just wanted to lie down. Preferably on a bed, but any non-puncturing surface would have sufficed.  
  
Nearing the doorway, Kira spotted Auron, leaning back against the wall just outside the entrance. He'd been waiting for them to return. Kira was vaguely aware of some non-verbal communication going on between the two, but to be totally honest, she /really/ could not have cared less. She wanted sleep. Now. She said not a word as she brushed by the swordsman, thought was slightly agitated when he moved to follow her.  
  
Pleased to find the first room open, Kira proceeded to collapse upon the small mattress, careful to avoid her wounded side. She prayed the fever would disperse… so that her body might have a chance to heal. So close to blissful sleep… but she grunted and lifted a heavy eyelid, seeing that Auron was still standing in the doorway. Damn it.  
  
"What?" She moaned into the pillow, praying that the man would just go away. Auron entered, and stood stiffly beside her bedside.  
  
"You will be alright?" He asked lowly. For a moment Kira thought it was actual concern, then it dawned on her that the man just wanted her out of his party. Gods. Guardians had no respect…  
  
"We won't know until I go to sleep and /heal/," She grumbled irritably, tossing an arm over her sweaty brow. Sighing, she ignored the statue of a guardian before her and dozed off within a few minutes, Auron standing there all the while. After he was sure she was asleep, he inched forward. With a steady hand, he lifted the shirt… and saw the pulsing red of a wound that would not be healed by magic. His eye scanned the tender flesh in detail, examining the curve of her abdominal muscles and stomach. She kept in excellent shape. He wondered who she really was…  
  
Shaking his head to clear it, Auron pulled away, gently returning the shirt to her flesh. He took great care in pulling a light sheet over her body, and left her alone to dream. He strode to his own room opposite Yuna's; he was forced to share with Tidus. Yevon. The boy was a snoring, drooling machine when he slept. Still, apparently he comforted the boy with his presence, since he was something tangible from Zanarkand. He was something to remind the boy that he was, in fact, not loosing his mind. Auron sighed. He felt a small amount of guilt for bringing the child here, but after all, it /had/ been Jecht's wish. He would honor that wish.  
  
Taking a deep swallow from his sake before he removed it from his belt, Auron closed his eye as the liquid burned its way down his throat. Then he proceeded to removed his belt, boots, robe, collar. His glasses clicked as he folded them, and placed them securely upon the end table. Reclined onto the bed with a sigh, Auron rolled over and tried to ignore Tidus's snores. To his surprise, his eyelid tired quickly.  
  
  
  
Several hundred yards before the Inn, Kou paced nervously, awaiting some sign from his friend. He would wait for her… this was indeed, one of the most delicate situations that they could ever have imagined. The first time in eight hundred years…  
  
  
  
Eee going to bed now. 


	7. Chapter 6

Eee. I shall endeavor to be better at my grammar, but I am so very busy… and when I graduate, it's off to a 40 hr work week in a factory for me. So… be happy with my writing this month, while I still have the wee hours of the night to type. Soon, I fear even that will be taken from me. -_- Mrr. Summer is already depressing me. Poo.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Tidus jolted awake at the sound of a shrill scream, Auron mimicking his movements upon the opposite bed. Both guardians whipped their heads to each other, the same startled expression gracing both their faces. Another cry rang out from outside the Inn's walls. Auron quickly pulled his legs from the bed, hunching over to hurriedly slide on his boots. Tidus followed suit, and they both dressed in haste and barged out of the room to see what in Spira was wrong.  
  
The rest of the party was also coming to attention, gathering in the lobby.  
  
"What is it?" Tidus asked, standing on his toes to look over Wakka's shoulder, out the Inn door.  
  
"A fiend. A huge fiend, the one that has been eating Chocobos," Lulu answered smoothly, narrowing her visible eye. She turned, also glancing outside.  
  
"Well? Let's go get it!" Tidus said enthusiastically, pumping his hand in the air. Lulu raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Brave words for one so new to the sword," Auron grunted, but gripped his own hilt tightly and turned to follow the eager young boy. He was glad he had is sunglasses when he stepped into the early morning sun, the glare would have been awful. Dust was being kicked up by the beast, or so they assumed, obscuring their vision of the monster. Out of the rising dirt, a single yellow feather waved in and out of the storm, floating above their heads. Auron grimaced; he remembered this battle from his earlier pilgrimage. He also remembered the bruising that came when his party was forced into the gorge.  
  
He hoped this time would be different.  
  
Inside the inn, Kira groaned, rolling onto her side. The cries of the chocobos had gone unheard to her ears, so deeply asleep she had been. But now, as her eyelids fluttered open to receive the early morning light, the sounds of battle crawled into her ears, though it took a few seconds to recognize what was going on. She sat up, the sheets folding around her waist. Pausing, she lifted the white and black of her vest and undershirt… revealing only a small red line. At last.  
  
Throwing off the meager bed coverings, Kira made her way to the open window and froze - Yuna and her party were battling the Chocobo eater, and from their position, so perilously close to the edge, were not fairing well. Her keen eyesight foreshadowed their fate, for only Kimahri, Yuna, and Auron were standing, and they were hunched over in fatigue.  
  
Kira moved to leave and then paused, arguing with herself. You can't just leave them, you know, part of her said. And yet, it was no longer her place…  
  
Hissing, she strode out of the bedroom, and paused before the counter, spying a small, lightweight sword propped against the wall. It's hilt was woven of red and black silk, and the blade itself was detailed in intricate carvings.  
  
"How much for that sword?" Kira asked quickly, aware of how little time she had.  
  
"That thing?" The Al Bhed asked, the young girl obviously not experienced in the sales of weapons or items in general. "That's barren, no magic, just a sword."  
  
"Fine, all the better," Kira growled, placing five hundred gil upon the smooth surface of the counter and snatching the blade. That done, she ran outside, testing the weight and feel of the new weapon in her hands. It had been a long time since she'd used a weapon, and while she was well trained in the art of the Katana, it had been far to many years since she had practiced that knowledge.  
  
Running fully, she saw that she had little time. Yuna was casting a weak cure spell upon her two remaining guardians while the fiend was preparing to attack her. Auron was apparently too weak to guard, and Kimahri looked ready to fall over.  
  
The fiend roared, and swung it's mighty arm to smash the summoner, and howled in rage when Kira stepped in front of Yuna, bringing her newfound blade up to take the brunt of the blow. While his arms were well armored, the sword was sufficient in protecting the young summoner and drawing attention away from her. The monster roared again, spittle being flung from it's gaping mouth. Kira narrowed her eyes and stepped forward into a battle stance, away from the party. Sheheld her blade before her, the tip lining up with the fiend's eyes.  
  
"Sir Auron!" Yuna said quickly, coming to his side after healing Kimahri. She steadied him by grabbing his bare arm, and tipped a bottled potion to his parched lips, burrowing down the collar. She was too exhausted to use magic at the moment, so these potions would have to do. Auron hesitated, then accepted the aid, and gulped down the foul tasting liquid with a grimace. It slid down his throat, warming his insides. He could feel it disperse into his body, restoring his strength.  
  
He and Yuna brought their attention back to the battle and stared in disbelief. Kira, the woman whom had been direly injured only the night before, was wielding a blade with incredible agility and speed. She was taunting the fiend, and drawing it away from the party. It would cry out in anger, and charge. Somehow, the mysterious woman would speed aside, the creature charging past. As it's back was to her, she'd strike with her sword, just below the shoulder blades. Then, before it could turn, she would rear back and begin again.  
  
Kira was destroying the fiend alone.  
  
Deciding now as a good time to cure the others, Auron and Yuna went to work to revive the fallen guardians as Kimahri joined Kira's side, the two dancing gracefully before the weakening beast. They worked well together, Kira's movements matching Kimahri's in rhythm, both attacking with cat-like grace. When the entire party was well again, they turned in time to see the fiend fall, it's tongues hanging out of it's open mouth as it disappeared into a cloud of pyreflies. Yuna watched with great respect as Kira knelt, running her new sword upon the nearby grass to cleanse it of blood.  
  
Auron was also taken aback at the girl's skill. It was truly a great feat to battle alone and win against a fiend like that… but the courage needed to step before it alone was impressive. He watched intently as she hesitated, watching the party from afar, having not moved from her spot. She stood like ancient knight or warrior, her gaze regal yet masked with some hidden sentiment. Suddenly, she lifted her head as if to inhale the air and breeze. The wind was westerly, and she quickly turned her head in that direction, a smile curving her lips. Auron turned to the west also, but saw nothing of notable interest.  
  
Yuna stepped forward, and made her way with measured steps to Kira. Kira watched her approach, her eyes again holding some indescribable emotion.  
  
"Kira… you have saved us," She said with gratitude. Kira chuckled.  
  
"I only saved you from falling. That's all," the woman said quietly, and turned to leave when Yuna's slender hand upon her tanned shoulder halted the escape.  
  
"Please! Wait! I… "  
  
Kira paused, her eyes holding a strange emotion… horror? Disbelief? Shock?  
  
"I want you to come with me, Kira. I value your courage and skill," Yuna began.  
  
Yuna was asking Kira to become her guardian.  
  
  
  
Ooooo….. 


End file.
